A smartphone may comprise a portable electronic device built on a mobile computing platform for personal telecommunications and/or computing. In addition to standard voice function, smartphones may support additional functions such as Short Message Service (SMS) for text messaging, email, packet switching for access to the Internet, and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) to send and receive photos and video, just to name a few examples. Because of their small size, mobile telephones may be preferred over other electronic devices such as a personal organizer, day planner, and/or personal planner.
A tablet computer may comprise another type of portable electronic device built on a mobile computing platform. A tablet computer may provide a platform for audio-visual media such as books, movies, music, games, and Internet content, just to name a few examples.
In addition to providing a stand for short-term storage, a docking station may be used to charge a smartphone, a tablet computer, or other device, for example.